


I love you.....

by moemelon77



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moemelon77/pseuds/moemelon77
Summary: adrein confesses to ladybug......kinda





	1. confession...sorta

**Author's Note:**

> ok soooo this is not my first fic per say but it is my first time posting to ao3 soooo please be kind

Ladybug sighed “I wish I knew who you were under that mask of yours” she said, gently cupping chat noir's face with her hands, giving him a wistful, almost desperate, look. “My lady…” chat noir whispered. ladybug spoke up again ”i've known you for years yet I don't even know who you really are. Maybe if i did it would be easier…” Chat looked at her and asked, “Ladybug what are you trying to say..?”. Suddenly she snapped out of it and stammered, “I have to go”. Chat watched as she swung away into the night.  
The next night after their battle with an akuma, chat noir called ladybug saying that he needed to see her, and how it was urgent, then waited with resolution in his eyes. He was going to do it. He was going to tell her who he really was, even if she hated him afterwards. When she showed up he would be Adrien. Finally, ladybug showed up, and as soon as she saw him, her mind was filled with questions and anxiety. “Adrien?!!? W...w..what are you doing here?!” She asked flustered. “You should be at home, it's not safe to be out this late. Come on, let me take you home.” Adrien stood his ground though, ignoring the fact that the love of his life was holding his hand. He took a deep breath and pulled her close, holding her tight against him, looked her square in the eye and cooed at her “my lady”. ladybug stiffened as she heard the tell tell beeps of her miraculous run out, she tried to escape, but Adrien's grip was firm. Before she had a chance to struggle anymore, she detransformed.


	2. why........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen......mistakes were made (im sorry please don't hate me)

Chapter 2  
Looking down at her, he was met with eyes, burning with anger to be exact... Marinette’s?!? Marinette’s eyes turned to recognition then panic in a split second. “No, no, no, no, nooooo! This can't be happening”, she muttered as she put two and two together. Looking at him, but not meeting his eyes, her face turned a shade of red that almost matched her ladybug suit. As she pushed him away she started muttering, “Y-you can't be... you’re Chat Noir… Adrian, the boy that I've been in love with for years is also my…” Realizing she said that last part aloud, she covered her mouth, ready to run away, but before she could do any more he hugged her tightly, and with a huge smile on his face, kissed her lightly on the  
forehead before gently saying, “I'm so happy… that of all people that could've been ladybug , it was you Marinette”. Marinette looked up at him, at first her eyes soft with love, then pure, white, hot anger shot through her, shoving him as hard as she could. She caught him by surprise and used that as an opportunity to get out of his grip, then she turned, fury burning in her eyes. “ WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE???? I DON'T CARE IF YOUR CHAT NOIR OR ADRIEN! You betrayed me….” she half whispered to herself, tears starting to flow down her still flustered face. “I thought maybe out of all the people in this world I could trust with my everything, it would of been you… I loved you… I was starting to fall for the other you as well, but then you had to go and do this…. I didn't ask for this you know. I wasn't ready to tell you any of it yet. Not my secret identity or that I liked you……” *smack* She slapped him hard across the face, leaving a red mark, and then she hissed. “You kissed me. You didn't even ask, you just assumed that was what I wanted…” Adrien tried to interject, “I’m sor- “ “I DON’T WANNA HEAR IT!!!!” She screamed. With that, retransformed, she swung away into the night, leaving Adrien behind with nothing but a shattered heart.  



End file.
